Unbroken
by Tia Cellinha
Summary: Após Sasuke ser atingido por Madara, ele acaba sendo curado por aquela que um dia preencheu sua existência vazia. E havia muito o que ser dito entre eles. Spoilers do capítulo 661.


Pois é, após esse capítulo dramático de Naruto, minha mente fanfiqueira viajou e eu só imaginei um reencontro SasuSaku após esse ferimento do Sasuke. Embora seja meu casal preferido, eu nunca ousei escrever SasuSaku, 1º - Por que eu acho realmente um casal difícil de se escrever, 2º - Tenho medo de estragar. É um casal lindo e com muita história, por isso, tenho medo de enfiar minhas mãozinhas e fazer besteira.  
Mas como eu sabia que ninguém iria escrever nada sobre esses dois, afinal a nova onda é UA (sério, já deu de vampiros, colegiais e afins), tive um surto de inspiração e botei tudo no word. Saiu isso dai, espero que gostem.  
Ps: Dedico essa história a linda da Bia Diniz que além de betar, me deu muitas ideias. Obrigada flor, e feliz aniversário!  
Ps 2: O título da fic é o nome da música que está em itálico, Unbroken, da Demi Lovato que eu acho super SS.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, seria um romance com muito drama, mas que terminasse com um final feliz. E o Itachi estaria vivo, lindo e divando 3**

* * *

XxX

_Presa bem firme_

_Como se eu nunca mais fosse sentir de novo_

_Fui presa num tipo de prisão do amor_

_E joguei fora a chave_

O desespero estava pairando pelo ar, pouco a pouco a aliança shinobi ia caindo aos pedaços, Uchiha Madara estava se mostrando um adversário formidável. E os ninjas da aldeia da folha estavam começando a perder um pouco daquela esperança que Naruto conseguia transmitir a todos. Sim, as pessoas estavam deixando de acreditar no aspirante a Hokage e começando a serem realistas – eles iam morrer.

Uchiha Sasuke observou de longe quando Madara começou a usar suas correntes para prender as Bijuus. O fato era, se ele conseguisse fazer isso, estava acabado. Todos iriam estar presos para sempre no maldito genjutsu. Foi com esse pensamento que ele observou seu _ex_-melhor amigo ser atingido e cair, e ver Gaara – o ex-jinchuriki da areia - tomar a frente da luta sozinho. Ao perceber que se ele não fizesse alguma coisa, todos iriam morrer, Sasuke subiu em sua águia e começou a voar em direção ao Uchiha mais velho, porém, foi parado por um grito do primeiro Hokage.

_ Espere! Jovem Uchiha... Permita-me lhe dar um jutsu. – Disse o shodaime Hokage, com um pouco de dificuldade para falar.

Sasuke achou muito estranho o maior inimigo dos Uchihas simplesmente querer lher dar um 'jutsu'. Não queria nada daquele homem, muito menos iria ajudá-lo. No início ficou relutante, porém, acabou aceitando o justu que Hashirama lhe deu, sob a justificativa de que talvez Sasuke conseguisse parar Madara por se parecer com Izuna, seu irmão mais novo.

_ _Que seja.- _Pensou o jovem Uchiha_. _Não importa como, Sasuke iria acabar com aquele velho. E assim, saiu voando em direção à luta. Quando chegou ao local do combate, Sasuke pensou estar com vantagem por acreditar que Madara estava muito distraído discursando para o Nidaime. No entanto, Madara estava prestando atenção em tudo ao seu redor, e no instante que Sasuke lançou sua espada, ele o paralisou.

Foi tudo rápido demais para Sasuke. Em um instante ele estava chegando, e no outro foi paralisado e apenas ouviu Madara falar algumas palavras para ele e lhe enfiar a Kusanagi no peito, e no instante seguinte, ele foi atingido por um jutsu e arremessado longe. Sentia que aos poucos estava perdendo os sentidos.

_Merda! – Praguejou Sai. Ele assistiu a tudo, viu Sasuke ser golpeado e se não fizesse algo rápido, a queda iria ser muito alta. Desenhou um imenso pássaro e subiu nele, voando em alta velocidade em direção ao corpo de Sasuke. Conseguiu pegá-lo a tempo, então, o depositou em um local um pouco longe da batalha. Sabia onde precisava ir para Sasuke ser salvo, e com Naruto ferido, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, era isso ou estava acabado.

XxX

Sakura estava se sentindo um pouco fraca. As lesmas de Tsunade a ajudaram a recuperar um pouco de sua força, porém, aquelas malditas estacas tinham sugado quase todo seu chackra. Ela conseguiu tirá-las, mas mesmo com a ajuda das lesmas, ainda não estava completamente inteira. O cenário ao redor dela era caótico; havia feridos por toda a parte, o cheiro de sangue e de morte estavam impregnados em todos os lugares, e por um momento a jovem ninja se sentiu perdida, ela não sabia por onde começava. Após conseguir estabilizar Shikamaru, a Kunoichi o deixou sob o cuidado de seus amigos. Não podia fazer muito por cada um, havia muitas pessoas, poderia apenas tirá-los do iminente risco de morte. Ela começou a correr em direção a um grupo de feridos, porém, foi impedida quando ouviu a voz de Sai a chamando ao longe.

_Rápido, precisamos de você. – Disse Sai, observando o estado nada bom em que Sakura se encontrava. _ Naruto e Sasuke estão feridos, você precisa curá-los. Ele observou Sakura arregalar os olhos por um instante, porém, logo olhar dela suavizou.

– Certo, me leve até eles. – Disse a ninja médica, tentando ao máximo controlar suas emoções.

Sai sabia que isso seria doloroso para ela, porém, não havia outra alternativa. Tsunade não estava perto e aparentemente estava debilitada também, e ele confiava nas habilidades de Sakura, ela era uma ótima ninja médica. Quando chegaram ao local onde Sasuke estava, Sakura correu em direção a ele, enquanto Sai a observava de cima do pássaro.

_Vá ajudar os outros, eu fico por aqui. – Sakura gritou para ele. Sai apenas assentiu e voou para longe, tinha que ir lutar.

Quando Sakura se viu sozinha com Sasuke naquela situação, ela estremeceu. Por um momento ela se sentiu sufocada, eram tantas emoções juntas que faziam seu peito se comprimir. Amor. Traição. Ódio. Amizade. Companheirismo. Carinho. Decepção. Tristeza. Quando se tratava de Sasuke era sempre assim, tudo muito forte, muito intenso. Ela teve que respirar fundo e se concentrar para dar início ao processo de cura. Faria o possível e o impossível para salvá-lo, afinal de contas, aquele ainda era o homem que ela amava, daria sua vida por ele se necessário.

_Apavorada_

_Até que eu te encarei nos olhos_

_E isso me fez começar a perceber_

_As possibilidades_

_ Tão? Tão?_

Sasuke nunca fora religioso ou algo do tipo, porém aos poucos foi recuperando os sentidos, e começou a achar que o deus responsável pelos mortos era alguém muito bom. Afinal, ele estava morto, e por incrível que pareça ele estava no paraíso.

Pois só no paraíso ele conseguiria sentir aquela sensação de paz e calmaria que o estava invadindo, e ele resolveu que não queria sair dali, pois, morrer era bom. Era algo que transmitia muita paz. Mas algo pareceu estranho quando ele começou a sentir aquele cheiro de cereja tão próximo a ele e tão familiar... E junto ao cheiro de cerejas ele sentiu cheiro de sangue e poeira perto de onde ele estava, então, lentamente ele abriu os olhos e a encontrou ali, abaixada próxima a ele. _Sakura_. _Mas é claro_. Só poderia ser dela que vinha esse cheiro tão nostálgico de cerejas, que o fazia ter memórias tão doces daquilo que um dia já foi o seu lar. Ele achou estranho ela estar ali, curando-o. Afinal de contas, depois de tudo que ele havia feito, ela simplesmente deveria deixá-lo morrer. Ele subiu o olhar para encará-la e a encontrou olhando para ele, porém, ele desviou o olhar. Era demais pra ele ter que lidar com Sakura logo agora.

_Como está se sentindo? – Ela perguntou, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

_ Melhor. Um pouco ferido, mas estou bem.

_ Não vou demorar muito.

Então, um silêncio se instalou entre eles. Era estranho para Sasuke – mesmo depois de tanto tempo – vê-la assim, tão quieta, tão _anti-Sakura_. Normalmente ela estaria chorando ou tentando agradá-lo de alguma forma, porém, agora ela só estava concentrada no que estava fazendo. Ela sabia que ela havia mudado, havia visto a determinação nos olhos dela quando ela tentou - e falhou miseravelmente - matá-lo. Também já a havia visto em campo de batalha, sabia que agora ela era outra Sakura. Uma bem diferente de quando eles tinham 12 anos de idade. Mas mesmo assim, era estranho vivenciar isso tudo.

_ Você deveria me deixar morrer. Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, acho que seria o mais justo a ser feito. – Disse Sasuke, enquanto observava ela o curar.

_ Não fale besteiras. Você ainda é nosso companheiro**, **afinal.

_ Não, eu não sou. Você sabe que não. Agora nós temos o mesmo inimigo em comum, mas quando a guerra acabar, não sei como as coisas vão seguir.

_Você está enganado, Sasuke. Se você se sente culpado é porque ainda nos considera como seus companheiros. – Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

_ Não sei se isso pode ser chamado de culpa. Há muito tempo que eu não sei o que é isso. – Disse ele, da sua forma fria e reservada de sempre. – Talvez, tivesse sido melhor pra mim ter morrido pelas suas mãos, teria sido um final mais memorável.

Sakura desviou o olhar. Por um instante o chackra dela oscilou, e Sasuke sentiu isso. As lembranças daquela dia ainda doíam muito nela.

_ Todos nós erramos. Se você tivesse morrido, não teria a chance de consertar, como está fazendo agora.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, isso era típico dela. A doce e boa Sakura. Ele segurou uma mecha do cabelo dela, e aproximou de seu rosto.

_ Sempre muito compassiva. Isso ainda vai te matar**,** Sakura, como quase te matou naquele dia. Você não deveria ter hesitado, deveria ter seguido em frente com seu plano.

_ Você tem razão. Eu hesitei e falhei. Mas se não fosse por isso, você não estaria aqui agora, então, eu não me arrependo. Eu só queria que você não acabasse daquele jeito, sendo procurado pela própria vila. Então, se fosse para ver você se afundar no ódio, eu preferia dar um fim nisso com minhas próprias mãos. – Sakura suspirou. Essa conversa estava cada vez mais tomando um rumo complicado. Porém, ela se sentiu aliviada ao compartilhar isso com ele, para que ele soubesse que a finalidade dela sempre fora salvá-lo de si mesmo.

Sasuke a encarou. Ele viu que ela parecia aliviada ao contar isso pra ele. E também se sentiu na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa. A culpa por tudo o que ele havia feito o estava consumindo, e ele precisava dar um jeito de amenizar isso, principalmente em relação à Sakura. Ela era a última pessoa do mundo que merecia ser morta por ele, afinal de contas, Sakura foi aquela que um dia havia preenchido sua existência vazia, ela não merecia que ele a magoasse, porém, parece que tudo o que Sasuke fazia era isso**: **magoá-la. Ele suspirou e tomou coragem para falar. Ele afastou as mãos dela do peito dele, e se sentou. Ela protestou para poder terminar de curá-lo, porém, ele segurou as duas mãos dela, afirmando que já estava bem.

_ Eu já estou bem, agora me escute. Eu... Eu sinto muito por _aquele_ dia. – Sasuke suspirou, seria difícil continuar. – O que eu fiz não tem justificativa, nem desculpa. Mas eu estava tão confuso com tudo o que tinha acontecido com Itachi, em como a vila mandou assassinar todo o meu clã... Descobrir tudo isso foi um choque pra mim e isso me deixou louco.

_De que verdade você está falando? – Sakura estreitou os olhos. Ela não sabia onde Sasuke estava querendo chegar com aquilo.

_ O assassinato do meu clã... Tudo foram ordens da vila... Itachi, ele foi forçado a fazer aquilo. Ele só queria me proteger. – Sasuke disse a última frase quase como um sussurro. E quando encarou Sakura ela estava pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

_Sasuke, isso é... Eu não... - Sakura não conseguia formular uma frase. Tudo aquilo era demais para ela. Como assim Konoha planejou o massacre? Ela iria investigar essa história depois, se ela descobrisse que estavam escondendo isso dela, iriam pagar caro.

_ Isso não importa agora, eu só queria que você soubesse disso. Eu não quero ter que conviver com o peso de ter tentado matar meus companheiros, apesar de não esperar que vocês me perdoem. Eu só queria que vocês soubessem que eu me arrependo. Eu não mereço sua amizade ou a do Naruto, nem tudo o que vocês tentaram fazer por mim.

Sakura engoliu em seco, isso foi muito mais do que ela esperou um dia receber de Sasuke. Toda essa confissão, esse sentimentos reprimidos. Ela abaixou a cabeça e foi inevitável que as lágrimas viessem em seus olhos. Porém, era um choro silencioso, de tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo de felicidade por saber que no fim das contas, Sasuke ainda tinha salvação.

_Eu vou te amar como se nunca tivesse sido ferida_

_Vou dizer como se nunca tivesse sido dito_

_Essa noite, essa noite, eu vou deixar_

_Eu vou ceder como se nunca tivessem tomado_

_Vou cair como se não precisasse ser salva_

_Essa noite, essa noite, eu vou deixar, deixar, deixar..._

_Não preciso fugir, fugir, fugir_

_Você me faz acreditar em tudo_

_Não precisa me fazer esconder, _

_Vou te dar cada pedacinho de mim_

_Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Espero que no fim disso tudo você possa se perdoar e voltar pra casa com a gente. – Sakura enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair, respirou fundo e sorriu para ele. _Bem, acho que eu já terminei com você. Vou procurar o Naruto para curá-lo e depois vou para o campo de batalha com vocês.

Ele assentiu, e então ambos se levantaram. E Sasuke observou que os olhos dela transmitiam a mesma sinceridade, os mesmos sentimentos de sempre. E ali, no meio de uma guerra, suja de poeira e sangue, ela ainda continuava linda, e por um momento ele teve vontade de beijá-la, apenas para no caso de que, se ele morresse, não levasse essa vontade junto com ele. Naquela vez quando ele a deixou no banco, ele meio que deu um beijo nela, um simples roçar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para ele sentir a maciez e o sabor doce que os lábios dela tinham. Esse segredo tinha sido dele por anos e agora esse desejo de sentir ela tão próxima estava vindo com mais força.

Sakura o observou a encarar e então notou algo que ela nunca havia notado nos olhos dele: Sasuke a olhava quase que admirado, parecia que pela primeira vez ele se sentia bem ao lado dela. Ela sorriu e então o encarou também.

_ Eu preciso achar o Naruto e deixar aquele idiota inteiro novamente. Fique vivo até lá. – Sakura viu Sasuke assentir, então, começou a caminhar.

Sasuke sabia que dependendo dos rumos que a guerra tomasse, aquela poderia ser a última vez que ele se encontraria com Sakura, e ele já estava cansado de arrependimentos, cansado de fugir de seus sentimentos, de fazer tudo do jeito que pensava ser certo e que, porém, nunca estava. Deixando completamente a razão de lado, ele chamou o nome dela e antes que ela desse dois passos, e a puxou para junto de si, fazendo-a ficar cara a cara com ele.

Foi tudo tão rápido que Sakura não teve reação, quando ela viu, estava de cara com Sasuke, sentindo a mão dele ao redor de sua cintura e mantendo seu corpo muito próximo ao dele. A respiração dela se tornou ofegante e ela sentiu alguma coisa começar a esquentar seu corpo. Nada mais importava, apenas que ela estava ali, junto com ele.

_Sakura. – Ele disse, de forma baixa e suave, com a testa encostada na dela. _ Se nós voltarmos vivos dessa guerra, _eu vou cobrar a sua promessa de me amar e se manter ao meu lado todos os dias_.

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e a beijou. Um beijo intenso, carregado de sentimentos e palavras não ditas. Sakura o abraçou com força, entrelaçando seus dedos no cabelo dele, e puxando-o para mais perto de si. Eles se separaram por falta de ar e então, cada um seguiu para onde deveria ir, porém, ambos com esperanças renovadas e se sentindo mais fortes para enfrentar essa batalha. Afinal, quando tudo terminasse, eles estariam juntos.

Owari.

XxX

* * *

Reviews, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindos.

Me esforcei para que os personagens, principalmente o Sasuke não ficasse tão OC, é foda fazer ele muito falante, mas cara, uma hora ele vai ter que se redimir. Enfim, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre isso.

Qualquer erro, por favor me avisem. A gente revisa mil vezes, mas sempre passa batido.

Beijos e até a próxima ;*


End file.
